


Maybe A Little Bit Obsessed

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, theres no smut tho sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: SoonHao with top!Minghao, Minghao is way too obsessed with his beautiful and adorable hyung. (a little bit of smut if you like). Thank you~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe A Little Bit Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> Im not too satisfied w/ this & ive rewritten it abt 3 times but *shrug* when am i ever satisfied w/ anything i write

Minghao was absolutely in love with Soonyoung.

He loved the way the older danced, how he got so into the movements he basically became deaf to the outside world. When he focused so hard on choreographing that his tongue started to poke out of his mouth and his brow furrowed in concentration. How his eyes always lit up when he got a new idea for a dance move and practically dragged one of the other members of the performance team over to show them and get their opinion.

Minghao loved when Soonyoung sang, how he could go from a soothing baritone to a cuter soprano. When he sang even when they weren't performing, casually around the dorm. It usually started out as soft humming when they picked up their rooms or the living room in the morning, and then broke out into a full-scale rendition of _My Copycat_ with the help of Seungkwan and Seokmin (and sometimes Chan if he wasn't sulking about having to clean the toilet).

He loved how kind Soonyoung could be. He always treated his dongsaengs right, never going farther than light teasing. It could be that Minghao was biased, but Soonyoung was honestly his favorite hyung, especially when he took the time to explain a word or cultural reference that he didn't understand.

He loved the other's body. His slanted eyes and how they bunched up when he smiled while he talked. He loved Soonyoung's legs, more importantly his thighs and how hard they were from muscle from years of dancing. His wider shoulders and stronger build that betrayed his real gracefulness.

Minghao was absolutely, head-over-heals, in love with his hyung. And he let Soonyoung know that every chance he could.

He was in the older's lap, arms wrapped loosely around his neck with grins stretching both of their features. Soonyoung had his hands resting on Minghao's hips and back, pressing lightly into his clothes.

"I love your thighs. I love your muscles. I love your voice. I love your eyes. I love your smile," Minghao listed off.

With each new confession, he pecked somewhere on Soonyoung's face. First it was his nose, then both cheeks, and then his forehead and jaw, but he purposefully stayed away from the other's lips. He always got squirmy and needy when Minghao teased him, and Minghao loved that, too.

"I love watching you when we're practicing. I love watching you all the time, actually. Watching you smile when you're talking about something you like. I love seeing you joke around with the other hyungs-"

"You're starting to sound like a stalker," Soonyoung laughed, pulling away from Minghao just enough so that he could lean on his hands.

"You love it, though," Minghao leaning forward so that he was close to Soonyoung again.

"What makes you think that?" Soonyoung asked. His eyes glanced around Minghao's face as he smiled lightly.

As a response, Minghao reached between them and pressed the palm of his hand against Soonyoung's hard dick.

"Okay, you got me there," Soonyoung nodded, pushing himself up so that he could kiss Minghao's lips. Minghao let him, not stopping the smile that flitted across his face.

"What's your favorite part of my body?" Soonyoung asked against Minghao's skin.

Minghao leaned back on his calves in thought. He looked Soonyoung up and down with a finger pressed to his lips, then said, "Your chest."

"Come on, Minghao-ya," Soonyoung groaned, "I'm trying to do foreplay, here, why couldn't you pick a sexier part of my body?"

"What? Did you want me to say your dick instead?" Minghao laughed.

Soonyoung nodded with a pout, letting his forehead rest against Minghao's.

"Okay, then, you're dick is my favorite part of your body," Minghao said.

"Minghao-ya!" Soonyoung pretended to gasp and shoved at Minghao's shoulder. "You're so perverted!"

Minghao laughed again and grabbed Soonyoung's hands so that he could lace their fingers together. "But there are so many other parts of your body that I like. You're chest- obviously- but your thighs are a close second. I like your face, too, but more importantly your eyes and your lips. I also really like your arms and you calves."

"There's a word for this," Soonyoung said, not able to hold back a smile.

"What is it?" Minghao asked.

"Obsessed."

"What's that mean?" Minghao asked as he played with Soonyoung's hands.

"It means that you can't get me off your mind," Soonyoung explained, "That I'm all you think about."

"Oh." Minghao nodded. "Then yeah, I'm obsessed with you." Minghao let go of Soonyoung's hands so he could wrap his arms around his hyung's neck again.

Soonyoung leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He breathed in Minghao's scent before peaking open his eyes and saying, "Can you touch my dick now?"

"And you called me perverted," Minghao complained but still rolled his hips down into Soonyoung's crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Do u love fluff? Do u love smut? Do you love badly written stories at butt fuck o'clock in the morning? Then send me a prompt at [my writing blog](supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)!


End file.
